1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transmitting data in a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for determining a Modulation and Coding Scheme (MCS) level suitable for a channel state of a receiver by considering whether interference is controlled in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Recently, active research on wideband wireless communication systems is in progress. In wideband wireless communication systems, a modulation scheme and an error correction code encoding rate of data to be transmitted are determined according to the channel environment. For example, in wideband wireless communication systems, an MCS level for a downlink transmission is determined according to the following method.
When a base station has received a response signal, i.e., an Acknowledgement (ACK)/Negative Acknowledgement (NACK) signal, to channel state information and downlink data from a User Equipment (UE), the base station determines a channel state of the UE based on the channel state information and the ACK/NACK signal. Furthermore, the base station detects an MCS level corresponding to the determined channel state with reference to an MCS determination table including MCS level information for each preset channel state. Subsequently, the base station transmits downlink data to the UE by using the detected MCS level.
As described above, the MCS level is determined by considering only the channel state information and an ACK/NACK signal received from the UE regardless of interference of an actual UE channel environment. Accordingly, there is difficulty in determining the MCS level with accurate reflection of the channel state of the UE.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for determining an MCS level suitable for a channel state of a receiver by considering whether interference is controlled in a wireless communication system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.